


My Life as a Teenage Roomba

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Adventure, Androids, Anime, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Comedy, Dating, F/M, Food, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Mild Language, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Puns & Word Play, Rivalry, Robots, Science Fiction, Slash, Teenage Rebellion, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ai faces his most daunting challenge since leaving home: raising a teenage Roboppy.





	My Life as a Teenage Roomba

My Life as a Teenage Roomba

Author’s Note: Diverges significantly from the plot of season 3. Shout-out to the Paradise Dynasty (樂天皇朝) restaurant, where I was holed up while brainstorming this. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairings: Established Takeru x Roboppy. Referenced past (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

Ai faces his most daunting challenge since leaving home: raising a teenage Roboppy.

* * *

Ai was one messily discarded android stomach plate away from firing his SOLtiS’ grappling hook hand to avoid faceplanting into a used pizza box. “Your room is a pigsty! Why aren’t you cleaning?”

“STFU! You’re not Master! I’ll do what I want, su!” The Ignis’ sidekick-slash-occasional-lover shoved through him obstreperously.

“ _Now_ where are you going?”

“To an all-night Shanghainese place with my new, younger boyfriend! Gonna down a big serving of wontons and so many glasses of lemon barley water, su! Oh, but I need to stop by the store and buy him some of that GATSBY hair clay he likes first!”

_GATSBEE!_

“He’s not picking you up? How are you even getting there?”

“Chillax, Aniki! I’ll hot-wire a police car!” Roboppy didn’t neglect his identifying salute on his way out. “Don’t wait up, su!”

The apartment’s automatic door lock clicked shut. Ai immediately and frantically phoned his emotional security blanket.

“Ai? What is it?”

“Yusaku, help! It’s a disaster! It’s Roboppy! He’s learned to swear and he’s rebelling against me!”

“I warned you…He’s a teenager now. I’m surprised he held back mutinying as long as he did. Defying authority figures is what they do. This is why you should have never moved out.”

“It’s not just that! He’s, he’s –!”

“Moved on and is dating someone who isn’t you?”

“YES! Exactly that!”

“Welcome to human social interaction.”

“Because Soulburner is _hotter_ than me? Ai don’t think so!”

“I’m hanging up, Ai. Please don’t call again unless it’s a real emergency,” Yusaku yawned.

“Some partner you are!”


End file.
